We meet again
by xDLOLxD
Summary: After Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia was killed by Zero, no one knew something more about him after two years. Did he really died? Now, Lelouch has the chance to see Kallen again, and this time he won't let her go.


Chapter 1: He is alive

—Hey Kallen!

I heard someone calling my name. I looked behind me and met with Ougi's gentle eyes, waving his hand, and wearing that smile he always had. Since Chigosa –best known as Viletta– had his baby, he was happier than usual, who wouldn't be? "Our Majesty Lelouch vi Britannia" is dead now.

Two years ago, in our execution day, Zero appeared from anywhere and killed Lelouch. I know he wasn't the real Zero, the real one is Lelouch, but even though I think we're better this way. The world needs a leader, and this Zero liberated us… I wonder who he really is.

–Ougi! Are you alright? Is the baby doing well?

–Yeah, I am. Chigosa is with the baby right now.

–Great, what do you need me for?

–Master Zero wants to see you. Now.

–Me? But why? I did quit the Dark Knights some weeks ago, not only that but I really need to attend school today, it's late.

–I don't know, all I've been told is that is something important.

I sighted. –I guess I've got no choice–. I followed Ougi to his car, then he drove me to the palace that once used to be own by the Britannian Royal Family. Outside the gates were standing some knightmares waiting for me, I got out Ougi's car and they guided me through many halls and rooms. Instead of the Royal Family symbol, the Federation of United Nations Symbol was everywhere, Zero's paintings were impossible not to be seen, but none seemed to show his true face.

–Miss Kouzuki– a guard said when we stopped at a large white door, wich I guessed was Zero's room. "Weird, why didn't he received me at the Main Hall like other guests?" I thought a little suspicious about this meeting. –We're here.

–Thank you so much– I took the door handle and entered the room, expecting Lelo… wait, hell no! Zero! I expected Zero sitting in the couch or something like that. "Lelouch is gone Kallen, get over it" I thought embarrassed.

–Zero?– I asked.

–Knock before come in!– Cried a masculine voice behind the couch, and I could clearly see curly brown hair peeking behind it, which was so familiar to me. One I haven't seen in years.

–Su-susaku!– I gasped, and the brown haired head stiffened. –Is that really you?

Slowly, the brunette stood up, revealing Susaku's face. He was wearing Zero's black and purple clothes.

–Hi Kallen.

I was speechless, really stunned. How could him be Zero!? I… I killed him! "This can't be happening… first Lelouch, and now Susaku? This is nonsense, I saw so many times Lelouch in Zero's suit!"

–Surprised? I was about to put the mask on but, you entered before I could.

I didn't answer him, I tried to say something but the words never came out of my mouth. He sat on the couch and made me sign to sit too. I did so, and I still couldn't say a thing.

–I have to confess you that I didn't planned you to know this way.

–Why?– I finally spoke. —Why are you alive? Why you are Zero? WHY ARE YOU HERE?!

–Two years ago I told you, didn't I? Before Lelouch and I could die there was something we needed to do: Zero's Requiem.

–So that day…

–Yes, I was the one who killed Lelouch.

–You monster!– I yelled standing up from my seat, I was glaring daggers to Susaku.

–Kallen, you got me wrong– he said. He shifted his gaze, and tightened his fists hard enough for his knuckles turn white.

–If Lelouch had died that day I would never forgive myself– he looked at me again, those deep green eyes staring directly into mine. –He is alive.

–Lelouch is…

–Alive. –Susaku finished the phrase. I felt my heart slow down, I breathed deeply and sat again totally reliefed. "Then, where is he?" I asked myself, wondering where he has being hiding all this time. C.C's face suddenly appeared in my mind, as if she was the answer of my question. What if she has being living with him? I shook my head. That wasn't important now, not even him. He betrayed the Black Knights, he betrayed Japan, even the world! He… he betrayed me.

–He has a lot to explain– I said bitterly.

–To be honest, I don't understand many things he did too.

–Then why don't you ask him?

–When he "died" he scaped along with C.C., Lord Jeremiah and other traitors, and we agreed he shall never appear again until the right time come. Now he is waiting for both of us.

–Where?

–In Ashford.


End file.
